Living Heart Precure
Living Heart Precure Living Heart Precure is a magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation/Izumi Todo and created by Cure Anime. This is the second Pretty Cure season that Cure Anime create. Synopsis Kitsune Amai is a second year middle school student who aim's to become a Superhero for Animals. School begins, and Amai is really nervous. She don't really have friends because she is shy. There we're two transfer students in her class. Hana and Ochiru, Two Childhood friends of Amai,but Amai don't remember them. However, after school she met three Fairies (Animatie,Nature and mère) who had fallen from the sky. But suddenly, The Deteste Create a evil monster to steal imagination and fantasy from People to create a dead heart to Destroyer the universe. But, because amai have to much imagination and fantasy is it to dificult to steal her "living heart". With a strong feeling of her living heart mixed with her dream, she transform in Cure Animal. That's the beginning of a new story! Characters pretty cure * Amai Kitsune This light of life glows in Everyone's heart, live with me,Cure Animal! ' ' Amai is a 14 year old girl who love animals. She is a shy girl but when she sees a animal she hugs them so much. Her parents owns a zoo! She helps them a lot and takes care of the animals! Her dream is to adopt a white baby tiger! She don't really have a favourite animal, she love all the animals! She’s also a vegetarian. Her alter ego is Cure Animal! She uses the heart crystal to transform! She's a really good fighter for a beginner. Her dad make her learned karate, judo and kickboxing in the past! She uses her Animal rod to attack her enemies! * Hana Shizen This light of nature glows in every flower tree, Bloom with me, Cure Nature! ' ' Hana is a 13 year old girl who loves nature. She is like a mother figure, they call her "mother nature"! Her dream is to own a flower shop in the woods. Her alter ego is Cure Nature! Her fighting technique is very cute. She can move flowers and talk to trees! She uses her flower bell to defeat her enemies! * Ochiru ao This light of the sea glows in everyone's dream, dream with me,cure Bubble! ochiru is a 14 year old girl, she is very kind, serious and is very good in swimming and ballet! She loves fish, Her favourite animal is a dolphin. She swims a lot with the dolphin! Her dream is to be a mermaid, that's her dream since she was little. Her alter ego is Cure Bubble. She can move with water and transform herself into a water figure to move easily. Her weapon is the Water Harp! She uses it to defeat her enemies! Transformation! Pretty Cure! Living Heart Open! Amai-Cure Animals! Amai shout "Pretty cure Living Heart open!" out. A little port opens and her Living Heart crystal Comes out her heart! She see a bunny Running and follows it, the bunny lead her to her rainbow transformation world. A rainbow Bram gives her Robin,she closes her eyes and get her bunny ribon. she open her eyes and flys higher and higher. Her shoes, dress and bangs appear. She falling again in a soft ground and stands up and run with the animals over a rainbow, her other accessories appear. She give the bunny a kiss and her hair colour/color change. She’s Running again on the rainbow and while she’s running, she is saying her intro. After that, she Jumps on a cloud, does her Kawaii pose and a rainbow appears behind her￼ Category:Fan Series Category:Cure Animation